


越界(亭泰)

by chujing



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *高速车，亭泰*有捆绑play，荤话，干/性/高/潮*邪教还挺好磕的……(对不起就这一次)





	越界(亭泰)

**Author's Note:**

> *高速车，亭泰
> 
>  
> 
> *有捆绑play，荤话，干/性/高/潮
> 
>  
> 
> *邪教还挺好磕的……(对不起就这一次)

00.

 

 

 

「天堂与地狱只有一步之遥，我深知自己若触碰到他便是越界，可恶魔也有翅膀，为何不能与天使并肩？」

 

 

 

01.

 

 

 

张九泰换好衣服后，发现其他人还在门口等着。何九华被秦霄贤扣在怀里，面上很是疲惫，旁边的尚九熙拉着他的手，不肯放开，刘筱亭倒是绝世而独立，他站在夜色中，手指间难得夹了根烟。

 

 

 

张九泰快步跑过去，先是将秦霄贤拉开，然后把何九华往尚九熙那边一推，这才有空抢过刘筱亭手中的烟。

 

 

 

“张九泰你干嘛呀？我好不容易抱抱大华，你怎么这么没有眼力见呢？”

 

 

 

张九泰撇了眼沉着脸的尚九熙，恶狠狠的瞪了秦霄贤一眼，骂道：“没有眼力见的是你！”

 

 

 

他把烟卷放到自己嘴里，含糊不清的问道：“你们凑在这干嘛？等会还要去那儿浪啊？”

 

 

 

秦霄贤没理他，兀自去找何九华了。

 

 

 

这下子门口只剩了他和刘筱亭两个人。

 

 

 

张九泰吸了一口烟，只觉得这味道奇怪，又一想刘筱亭最近今天才开始抽烟的经验，估计这烟也不是什么好货罢了。

 

 

 

“九泰，那是我的烟……”刘筱亭拍了拍张九泰的肩膀，“后劲太大了，你抽不惯的。”

 

 

 

“没事儿，倒是你，最近总是咳嗽不说，也不知道跟谁学的，还抽起烟来了。”张九泰吐出几个烟圈，毫不在意的把烟头扔到地上。

 

 

 

“以后别抽了，自己的身体要紧。”张九泰回头看向刘筱亭，却被他眼中的暗沉惊到。

 

 

 

“怎么了？我说错什么了吗？”张九泰一边问一边朝前走，却意外的感到一阵晕眩。

 

 

 

他甩了甩脑袋，不明白自己为什么突然这样，夜晚的寒风并没有让他清醒，他只觉得浑身上下都开始发热。

 

 

 

“我说过了，”刘筱亭的声音在他身后响起，“这烟的后劲很大。”

 

 

 

02.

 

 

 

张九泰睁开眼睛后，看见的是一片黑暗——准确一点来说，他的眼睛已经被蒙上了。

 

 

 

按照身下这柔软的触感，他应该是在某个高级宾馆的大床上，耳边有窸窸窣窣的声音，他听不真切。他尝试着动了动手脚，发现也被绑的严严实实的了。

 

 

 

“九泰……”

 

 

 

他听见了刘筱亭的声音，同时耳垂上温热的触感吓得他忍不住开始挣扎。

 

 

 

“对不起，九泰……我实在忍不住了。”

 

 

 

没有人可以忍住的——

 

 

 

刘筱亭为自己的这些肮脏做法解释着。

 

 

 

没有人可以忍住最爱的人每天不自知引诱。

 

 

 

03.

 

 

 

张九泰的眼罩已经被摘下来了，刘筱亭想要看见他的眼睛，也想让张九泰把自己的样子记得更加深刻。

 

 

为了扩/张方便，张九泰脚上的绳子也没了，只有双手还被束缚。

 

 

 

他已经被刘筱亭脱干净了，这几日吃得放肆导致张九泰变得软乎乎的，让刘筱亭爱不释手。

 

 

 

他没有准备润滑剂，所以当真正探入后/穴的时候，只是一根手指都进入的艰难，刘筱亭不耐烦的啧了一声，抽出手指，然后放到了张九泰的嘴唇上，轻轻分开他阖着的红唇，诱哄道：“乖，张嘴，好好舔舔。”

 

 

 

张九泰咬着牙，撇过头不愿意理他。

 

 

 

刘筱亭怒极反笑，他的手来回的抚摸着张九泰的下巴，让张九泰起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，随后突然使力，张九泰一声闷哼，只得顺从的张开了嘴，他还没来得及闭上，刘筱亭就已经眼疾手快的将三根手指伸了进去。

 

 

 

刘筱亭的手指修长纤细，几乎一下子就顶到了喉口，瞬间把张九泰逼出了眼泪。他的手指微微弯曲，顶住了张九泰的软腭，于是张九泰只能发出呜咽的声音。

 

 

 

他的挣扎由于双手被绑而更像是在刘筱亭身上摩/擦，刘筱亭深呼了一口气，较长的中指轻轻拨弄尽头那个小小的垂落下来的软肉。

 

 

 

张九泰瞪大了眼睛，泪水因为这激烈的刺激开始不断的往下流，一阵阵的反胃感涌了上来，口中分泌出大量的唾液，刘筱亭见目的达成，也不再逗弄他，夹着他软软的舌头来回搅/弄。

 

 

 

水声在空旷安静的房间里放大了数百倍，听得张九泰双颊发红。

 

 

 

“仔仔，等会乖乖的才不会受苦知道吗？”刘筱亭轻笑一声，将手指抽出。

 

 

 

那三根手指上沾满了张九泰的唾液，还在滴滴答答的往下掉落，于是刘筱亭这次得以直接将两根手指插/进张九泰的后/穴。

 

 

 

原本还在瞪着刘筱亭的张九泰被这一下子弄得没了力气，两条腿开始不停的打颤。

 

 

 

刘筱亭索性将张九泰翻了个身，让他跪在了床上。

 

 

 

张九泰没有双手做支撑，只得随着刘筱亭的扩/张而不稳的晃动。

 

 

 

刘筱亭看着他紧绷的腰背，有些不爽，于是空闲的手狠狠地按住张九泰的肩胛骨，让他整个上身几乎都贴在了床上，只有臀//部高高翘/起。

 

 

 

这羞耻的动作让张九泰忍不住喊出了声：“刘筱亭！”

 

 

 

刘筱亭听着张九泰咬牙切齿的声音，故作惊讶道：“九泰你竟然还有力气说话吗？看来是我没有伺/候好你啊！”

 

 

 

他的手慢慢滑到了张九泰的腰窝，然后又滑到了小腹，在那里悠闲的打起了转。于是，张九泰口中只剩下了低/喘。

 

 

 

张九泰身子敏/感，尽管刚才因为后/穴的疼痛而导致下/身没有勃/起，可现在只是轻微的挑/逗就让他有了反应。

 

 

 

这一点与他日夜相处的刘筱亭深有体会，他一边塞入第三根手指，一边握住了张九泰已经微微挺/立的下/身，不急不缓的揉/搓起来，指甲轻轻的刺着马/眼，直到那里一抖一抖的往外吐着透明的液体。

 

 

 

那些液体最后也被刘筱亭用到了润/滑上。

 

 

 

那里的小洞已经因为张九泰的唾液和前面分/泌的液体而变得泥/泞不堪，微微撑开手指就能看见里面不停收缩的嫩/肉——是再艳/冶不过的粉红色。

 

 

 

刘筱亭的呼吸重新急促起来，他原本就完全勃/起的下/身更是涨大，导致他又草率的抽/插了几次，就毫不犹豫的拉开裤拉链，扯下裤子提枪上阵。

 

 

 

硕/大的龟/头一凑上去，刘筱亭就能感受到内里比之开着暖气的房间还要火/热上好几倍的温度。

 

 

 

他一挺腰，成功的塞/进了三分之一，而原本趴在床上认命的张九泰却往上一弹，剧烈的挣扎起来：“不要！刘…唔嗯…筱亭！只有这个！不行！不行！进不来的！”

 

 

 

“对不起，仔仔。”刘筱亭俯下身子，在他的后颈处轻轻的咬着，“对不起，我等不及找到你的敏/感点了。”

 

 

 

张九泰还想要说什么，却因为刘筱亭附在他下身的手猛然加快速度而丧失了声音，几乎与此同时，刘筱亭将剩余的部分全部/插/了进来。

 

 

 

张九泰上身因为这过大的刺激而直立起来，又变成了跪坐的模样，却让体内如同锲子一般的肉/棒进入的更深，刘筱亭索性将他转了过来，让他坐在了自己的身上。

 

 

 

他高高的扬起脖颈，喉咙深/处发出几声不明所以的呜/咽，刘筱亭一手揽住他的腰，轻而易举的低头吻住了张九泰淡茶色的乳/尖，像是小狗讨好主人一般舔/咬起来，一会儿用牙齿轻轻摩/擦，一会儿又用舌尖拨弄/乳/缝。

 

 

 

张九泰快被折磨疯了，他不停的摇着头，连句完整的话都说不出来。

 

 

 

刘筱亭更是变本加厉，他开始前后小幅度的摆/动起腰部，寻找着张九泰的敏/感点，而握着张九泰下身的手也转战到了两个小球上，轻轻拨/弄，乳/头被他吸得水声作响，令张九泰羞/耻不堪。

 

 

 

“唔…不…你…唔嗯…放开我…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

 

 

 

张九泰的声音陡然拔高，他体内的那深藏的小小的软肉被刘筱亭找到并且猛/烈的撞/击，这让他开始不断的痉/挛，眼前闪过白浪，又变成黑暗。

 

 

 

刘筱亭也因为甬/道的紧致而头皮发麻，他疯狂的朝着那一点进击，刚才的感觉实在太美妙，甬/道的软肉吸/附着他的欲/望，一颤一颤的，潮湿而柔软，让他差点把持不住。

 

 

 

他快速的撸/动着张九泰的阴/茎，练武多年的好处在这时完美体现。

 

 

 

刘筱亭腰间没有一丝赘肉，肤色是刚刚好的小麦色，虽然没有腹肌但是胜在平坦精瘦，他下/身的动作快而狠，让张九泰无法再发出任何声音，只是茫然的盯着虚无的点，张大了嘴巴，任凭涎水径直滴落到他和刘筱亭的交/合/处。

 

 

 

张九泰就快要到达顶点，不管是后面还是前面。

 

 

 

他能感觉到，那种快/感是他从来没有体验过的强烈，让他想要蜷缩起身子，又被迫被刘筱亭钳制。

 

 

 

不，准确的说，是干/性/高/潮。

 

 

 

04.

 

 

 

刘筱亭疑惑的看着自己的手，明明张九泰的性/器刚才抖得很是剧烈，可是喷出来的，也只是这几滴透明的前/列/腺/液罢了。

 

 

 

他思索了片刻，然后了然的笑了起来，他把张九泰的双手解开，绕是如此，张九泰也没了力气。

 

 

 

他在张九泰的背部不停的啃咬，留下一个个暧/昧的痕迹，同时口齿不清的说道：“仔仔，你刚才干/性/高/潮了呢。”

 

 

 

“知道干/性/高/潮是什么吗？就是明明高/潮了，却没有释/放，这样对身体可不太好啊。”

 

 

 

张九泰迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，只看见了刘筱亭的笑容。

 

 

 

刘筱亭将瘫软的张九泰拦腰抱起，咬住了他的耳垂，一字一句道：“再来一次吧，仔仔，这样就不会妨碍到身体健康了。”

 

 

 

“不…不要…”张九泰疯狂的摇着头，艰难的往前爬着，刘筱亭看着张九泰这般狼狈的模样，眼神微暗。

 

 

 

“为什么不要？你为什么总是拒绝我？”

 

 

 

张九泰的眼睛里面盛满了泪水，导致那深沉的瞳孔有些看不清楚。

 

 

 

他上勾的眼角有些微红，圆润的鼻尖也是，刚才高/潮的时候脸上的红晕还没有散去，嘴巴微张，还有要落不落的口水沾在两片柔软的唇上，显然已经被刘筱亭干/得没了神智。

 

 

 

尽管如此，他依然没有像刘筱亭求饶，话语中坚定的反抗着。

 

 

 

这让刘筱亭心下一阵苍凉，他不再管张九泰初次承/欢的身体能不能承受，快速的抽/插起来，比上次的力气还要大，次次顶撞到深处的软/肉上。

 

 

 

张九泰慌不择路的抱紧了刘筱亭的脖子，大声哭喊起来：“不…不行…唔嗯…太…啊…快了…呼…不行！”

 

 

 

刘筱亭只装作没有听到，再次埋头，吻上了另一个从未光临过的红/豆。

 

 

 

他不再去触碰张九泰的下/体，而是附上了张九泰柔/嫩的臀/瓣，大力的揉/搓起来。

 

 

 

张九泰随着刘筱亭的动作起起伏伏，他只觉得自己浑身上下的每个毛孔，都能接受到那种快/感，就连他自己都不敢相信，他的体内竟然会因为这场性/爱中而涌上来一股热流。

 

 

 

当刘筱亭的龟/头被那热乎乎的黏/液当头浇下时，他总算停下了动作，他看着不停喘/息/呻/吟的张九泰，眼中血丝更加明显。

 

 

 

张九泰不知道自己在哪里，不知道自己在干什么，他只是觉得自己的体内实在太过空/虚，于是他本能的扭/动起腰部，似乎确定这样就会诱/使一个人将他填满，他也确实没有猜错。

 

 

 

刘筱亭再次恢复了先前的模样，他将张九泰扑/倒在床上，咬着牙飞快的抽/插，那里面仿佛有着一张张嘴，吸/得刘筱亭头昏脑涨。

 

 

 

“仔仔，你简直就是个妖/精啊！你这里面…唔…可真会吸啊！”

 

 

 

张九泰小声的呻/吟着，他攀着刘筱亭的肩膀，好不容易支起了身子，然后猫儿一样伸出舌尖舔/着刘筱亭的嘴唇，小声的说道：“佳佳…呜啊…佳佳…嗯…”

 

 

 

刘筱亭呼吸一滞，他张开嘴，将张九泰露出的舌尖/含/入了自己的口中。

 

 

 

尽管张九泰这样已经算是示弱，可是刘筱亭发现自己根本无法控制，他紧紧的、紧紧的与张九泰的唇/舌/交/缠，下/身的动作越来越快。

 

 

 

张九泰突然瞪大双眼，腰部一阵痉/挛，紧贴着刘筱亭的腹部/射/出了一股股白/浊。刘筱亭强忍着欲/望停了下来，加深了这个吻，来安抚陷入高/潮的张九泰。

 

 

 

张九泰闭上了眼睛，眼角的泪水慢慢滑落。

 

 

 

刘筱亭直起了腰，居高临下的看着张九泰笑道：“仔仔，现在还不是结束哦。”

 

 

 

05.

 

 

 

「是我越了界，可我不后悔。」


End file.
